Lena Vidal
Helena "Lena" Vidal is Naty's younger sister. She has a vlog where she uploads videos of her singing her own songs and some of Ludmila's songs. Gregorio listened to her songs and he chose her to be the new face of the Studio. She joined the Studio so she can learn more about music, but she soon quits. But she returns in season 2 and season 3. Lena is portrayed by Lucía Gil. Personality She is a very good and talented singer, but not that good of a dancer. She is a very good singer for her age and she is very nice, except when she talks to Ludmila, then she is a little mean. She always tries to defend her sister, Naty, from Ludmila. She tries to convince Naty not to hide behind Ludmila and to be herself, but when Lena leaves the Studio Naty ends up going back to Ludmila again. She is delighted at being asked to attend the Studio but when she finds out Gregorio asked her to attend so he could use her to attract attention to the Studio, not because he thought she was talented, she decides to leave the Studio and apply for registration next year, and so did she. Trivia *She has a video-blog where she posts videos of herself singing. *She prefers to be called "Lena" instead of "Helena". *She's Naty's younger sister. *Her first friend at the Studio is Violetta. *Her first enemy at the Studio is Ludmila. *She likes singing and dancing. *Gregorio chose her to be the new "face" of Studio 21 when he first saw her online videos. *Gregorio always calls her Helena, which she hates. *Lena appears for the first time in episode 51 of season 1, and she appears again in the episode 51 of season 2. She left from the Studio in the episode 55 of season 1. In season 2, she made her last appearance on the season in the episode 55. *She got 20 million views on the first week she posted one of her videos on her video-blog. *On a video on her vlog, she sang Destinada a Brillar and Algo Suena En Mi. *She dislike Gregorio, even though he invited her to attend the Studio in season 1. *She was one of the first to know Angie's secret, about that she's Violetta's aunt. *She can play the guitar and the piano. *One of her favourite songs is Veo Veo. *She hates when people thinks that she's a little girl. *In season 3, YouMix offered to promote her career in Spain. *Some fans think her name is spelt Elena. *She admitted that she's a big fan of Federico. *She helped Naty so she became a part of Violetta, Francesca and Camila's band in season 2. *Lena is the second recurring character to appear in all three seasons. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Violetta Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Friends of Violetta Castillo Category:Friends of Francesca Caviglia